1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a natural composition for topical application to skin to alleviate post-menstrual symptoms of cramping, backache, and breast tenderness.
2. Prior Art
Prior art topical compositions have been used for the treatment of sports injuries and for massage therapy.
There is a need for products and product delivery methods which effectively address PMS discomfort.
The current invention addresses that need, by providing a natural composition which is effective for alleviating post-menstrual symptoms of cramping, backache, and breast tenderness.